


First Hello

by chibistarlyte



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Shit [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto keeps seeing a merman every time he passes by the sea, and he wants nothing more than to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Hello

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me the vague prompt of "mermaid au" and so I ran with it. I'd like to expand on this and write a full fic at some point, but I don't really have any plot ideas or anything. If y'all have any suggestions or ideas, please leave a comment and let me know!
> 
> Not beta'd. Enjoy!

He was the most beautiful creature Makoto had ever seen.

It’d only been for maybe a few seconds, not much longer, but he was _sure_ it was a merman he’d just seen peeking out from under the waves. When Makoto stared for too long, the creature had fled, slapping the water with his shimmering blue tail and sending splashes in every direction.

If it were just a one-time thing, Makoto wouldn’t have thought too much of it. It wasn’t exactly rare to see a mer in these parts.

But it kept happening.

Every day on his walk to school, and every day on his way home, Makoto saw him. And every time, the merman just watched him from a distance, staying almost completely still in the constantly-moving sea waters. Makoto even tried waving once, but that just seemed to scare the merman off.

But one day, when the spring weather warmed up a little, Makoto decided to spend his day off at the beach and wait. Wait to see if the merman would appear.

He lounged on the sand for a while, letting it sift between his fingers and toes. It was comforting, but not as comforting as the water. But Makoto still feared the sea, and it was still a bit too cold to go for a swim.

But…maybe he could get a little closer to the water’s edge. Just to let the waves swell over his feet.

Sucking in a deep, calm breath, Makoto stood in the wet sand. It squished under his feet, almost cementing him in place. The tide pushed and pulled at his ankles, as if asking him into the water. And then…

Then, he saw him.

The merman was staring at him again, far out in the water. Makoto stilled, staring right back, afraid to make any sudden movements lest he scare the creature away again. His heart stuttered when the merman dipped below the surface and out of sight. But his pulse quickened when the creature resurfaced, closer than before.

Makoto smiled, a gentle and peaceful one, and tilted his head. “It’s all right. I won’t hurt you.”

The merman mimicked his head tilt, watching Makoto with fathomless eyes that he could tell were blue now that he was close enough to see them properly. Suddenly, he disappeared again and Makoto tried so hard not to be disappointed.

Just as he was turning to leave, he head a loud splash behind him. Makoto looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with the merman who had moved even closer to him, almost completely on the shore by now.

The creature watched him curiously. Makoto’s smile widened, and he sat down on the warm, wet sand. “Hello,” he said softly. The merman trilled at him in reply.


End file.
